A Comparison of Him and Her
by CupCakesYummeh
Summary: A comparison of Lucy and Laxus and how they found another who understood somewhat how the other felt. T for my paranoia. More reflective than hurt/comfort and romantic. Head-canon involved. One-shot. LaxLu, LaLu LaxusLucy.


When _Lucy Heartfilia_ was younger, she was told she needed to be **perfect**. The perfect hair, the perfect teeth, the perfect skin, the perfect clothes and perfect everything. She needed to be perfect for her father; she needed to be perfect for his business. The perfect prize for her father to give to the highest bidder, it was hard being perfect Lucy soon learned, but all she wanted was an approving smile from her father—so she did it.

When _Laxus Dreyar_ was younger, he was told he needed to be **strong**. Strong for his father so the man could eventually overthrow his own father. Strong so his father could finally have something about his son that didn't annoy him. Strong so his father didn't have to do all the dirty work. It was hard to be strong, but Laxus wanted the same adoration from his father as he gets from his grandfather and got from his mother—so he did it.

None of this perfect business would have ever occurred if _her mother hadn't died_. The day her mother died was the day the family died. Lucy lost her role model, the one who would teach her about the zodiacs and all there is to magic. Lucy lost the one who read her stories every night. Her father back then also seemed to like talking to Lucy and did it on his own free will, unlike after. Wanting some of the adoration and love from her father, Lucy forced herself to lock away the real her and be the perfect daughter. **Lucky Lucy Heartfilia**.

None of this strong business would have ever occurred _his mother didn't die_. That was when his father finally lost it. Laxus figured it was because his mother was the only thing keeping his father from crossing the edge, though when she died in a train wreck—not only did he cross the edge he demolished it and set it on fire. The day Laxus's mother died was the day he himself started to set on a path of self-destruction without knowing. In due time, he would lock away the little boy in him, the happy, fun, expressive and just show the stormy, arrogance that was to be expected. All of this heightened whenever he was compared to his grandfather. He wanted to be the strongest mage. **Laxus Dreyar of Fairy Tail**.

Eventually, _she ran away_, locking her past behind her. Running away from all the pain she felt in that empty mansion and empty property. She didn't need it anyway, she **wasn't** perfect. In fact, she went as far to say that she was Perfectly Flawed. It wasn't until she joined Fairy Tail until she truly felt loved.

Eventually, _he cracked_, locking all his joy and happiness away. Hiding away from the memories of his father's high expectations and his mother's joyful laughter, it was too much. He told himself he didn't need the memories anyway, he **was** strong on his own. In fact, he went as far as to say he was the Strongest Mage of Fairy Tail. It wasn't until after the Fighting Festival he saw how truly wrong he was.

The first time they had a one on one talk; it left her with a feeling of _butterflies_ zooming around her stomach. It was after the seven year skip and the death of her father, it was after Grand Magic Tournament and Fairy Tail's victory. It was **after** once again, her nakama went to save her. She never felt to content with anyone, not even her partner, Natsu. She laughed joyfully and she felt like she did before her mother's death.

The first time they had a one on one talk; it left him feeling like his _heart had grown three sizes_. It was after the seven year skip, and the Tournament. It was after he finally defeated his father and Raven Tail, showing them how real families are. It was **after** he had this time joined in on saving the blond woman from the clutches of evil. He never felt too comfortable with anyone before, in fact, Erza herself has said he could be awkward at time. Never with anyone he hasn't felt so comfortable in his own skin, at least, not since before his mother's death.

The first them they had a deep conversation, spilling out their pasts was the first time the other found someone who knew _exactly how they felt_. **Lucy Heartfilia** found someone who lost their mother and was left his an overbearing father and **Laxus Dreyar** found someone who knew what it was like to put aside who you really are for another person's pleasure. Though their difference was their actions and steps they took to evolve from that. While Lucy chose to run, Laxus chose to hide. Laxus said now that Lucy was in Fairy Tail, she didn't have to run. Lucy replied by saying now that Laxus was in Fairy Tail, he didn't have to hide. So, they both agreed to stop, and Lucy shrugged saying now she knew how her father really felt. Laxus commented saying how now he knew how his father feels, but Lucy's rebuttal was that he needed to look closer.

* * *

**A/N: Idk, I like it and it's not as fluffly. I noticed how parallel their lives were and wrote this, lol. I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**I added the font things just to make it look fancier and have things stand out. I feel like Ivan must have some humanity locked up in there [probs not but meh.] and what the hell happened to Laxus's mother? **

**How'd you all like this? I enjoyed writing it, I know that~! Although it's another experiment style. I feel like I ended it awkwardly, what do you think? Critique is welcomed!I also suck at titles. xD.**

** Right now there is a hurricane outside and I'm just sitting here with all my LaxLu feels. xDD.**

**Review for your thoughts?**

**Have an awesome day 'till next time!**

**-CupCake**


End file.
